A large number of perfume compositions have already been developed that essentially refer to different fragrance combinations or their encapsulation or binding to certain carriers. In general, the action of the conventional perfume compositions is limited to the generation of pleasant odors.
The development of a perfume composition that when worn on the human skin hinders the formation of body odors or at least counteracts the formation of body odors, and that is also preferably suitable for use in fabric treatment agents as well as fabric treatment processes is highly desireable.
Perfume compositions of the present invention that contains urea derivatives and/or phenacylthiazolinium salts address these needs.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.